


Vancouver

by PollyPocket18



Series: The Downfall [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Pain, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyPocket18/pseuds/PollyPocket18
Summary: They hadn't fought like this since the days of Carmen. Those days were explosive. They'd scream and cry and f**k and then repeat it over and over again, until they were both broken beyond repair.ORPart three of the Fall 2018 series, explaining what happened in Vancouver, and Tessa's messy bed photo.





	Vancouver

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote "Nashville," I had intended it to be a standalone, but here we are at part 3. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments/ kudos on the other two pieces of this story - it's MUCH appreciated!

She absolutely knew she shouldn't.

This was beyond wrong.

She'd go back to hating him in the morning.

She suspected she'd hate herself, too.

And she'd most definitely still hate _her_.

Not that a had ever stopped them before.

She swore that this time would be different, but yet, here she was, skirt hiked up around her waist, legs splayed out on a Vancouver hotel bed with him buried nose deep between her thighs.

This would be the only time, she swore to herself.

It would be the last time. It had to be.

She tugged at his hair, high heels digging into his shoulders, as she arched up against him, seeking a desperate relief. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. She was supposed to be mad at him.

She had been mad at him when he showed up at her hotel door a little over an hour ago, carrying a bottle of red wine and a box of chocolate. He had invited himself in with those patented Scott Moir puppy dog eyes, and despite everything screaming at her not to, she had let him in.

They had chatted, casually, drinking the wine before ordering a second bottle from room service. Halfway through the second bottle, the casual conversation had led to shouting and crying. She had pounded her fists against his chest, and he had grabbed her elbows to calm her, lips instinctively seeking hers through tears.

"Why couldn't you just wait?" She had shouted in his face.

"I... I don't know." He had cried, hands reaching for her as she pushed away.

She pushed, he pulled.

She hit, he let her.

He pulled her close, she pushed away.

They hadn't fought like this since the days of Carmen. Those days were explosive. They'd scream and cry and fuck and then repeat it over and over again, until they were both broken beyond repair.

His fingers tightened around her wrists, drawing her hands close to his chest. "I'm lost, Tess." He admitted, pulling her closer. "I'm so fucking lost."

"You didn't have to be." She choked out. "This is your doing, Scott. You're the one who ran off to Florida! You're the one who brought her to all of those events, this is your fault."

"I hate myself, Tess. I don't deserve you. I never have."

"Maybe you're right." She spit back, her voice laced with vitriol. "Maybe I deserve better. Maybe I deserve a man who can look before he leaps."

"Tess-"

"No, Scott. Maybe I just need to accept that this is who you are. You're going to hurt me, and then come crawling back. And then you're going to do it again. We've been like this all of our adult lives."

"But I love you..." He admitted, fresh tears in his eyes.

"That didn't stop you from bringing Jackie to some of the biggest events of our lives."

"I didn't mean for it to get this out of control."

"You're out of control, Scott. I thought you had finally grown up, but God, I was wrong again."

"No, Tess...please...." He whimpered, hands lifting to her cheeks as he pulled her mouth to his. He didn't have the right words, but he needed to convey his feelings somehow. Over the years, whether it was on the ice or in the bedroom, they had let their bodies do the talking when words failed.

She tried to push away initially, but quickly melted into his embrace, their kisses full of fire and anger and passion and fear.

And now, he was buried between her thighs, making her writhe and moan and scream in ways that only he could. No matter how many men she had been with over the years, there was no one who knew her body like Scott. He knew how to bring her to the edge, how to force her to putty in his hands, how to make her cry, and scream, and right now was no exception. She was lost beneath him, his fingers and tongue working furiously in tandem to please her.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she clenched them shut.

"Tess, let go." He urged. "Come for me baby."

"Fuck, Scott." She gasped, his words sending her over the edge as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I hate you so much."

"I know." He husked out, sliding up her body to bury his face in the crook of her neck as she came back down to earth. And then he was in her hands, and she was stroking him, and he was gasping and then he was in her mouth and he was moaning her name and there was no one else in the world but her.

"Tessa, T, God..." He panted, and then he was exploding down her throat and tears were in his eyes and she was crawling up his body with _that_ look in her eyes. "Tell me that no one else makes you feel like that." She challenged. "Tell me I'm the best you'll ever have."

"You know you are," He choked out.

"Tell me you think about me when you're with her."

"Tess, no. I don't want to talk about her." He sighed, certain that he probably had at least twenty text messages from Florida. While his new girlfriend was at home working the night shift, he was in his skating partner's bed. And he knew it wasn't going to end yet. "You're always who I think about." He finally admitted. "When I'm alone, when I'm with other women..."

"Do you know how fucked up that is?" She deadpanned.

"Of course." He sighed, fingers sliding through her hair as he took in the sight of her. He knew that for the rest of his life, every other woman would compare to her. No other woman's eyes would be this green, no other woman's smile would be this bright, no other woman would know him how she did.

They were two broken pieces that fit together perfectly at times. And then at other times, their edges were so rough and jagged that they just couldn't make it fit. Right now, they were both.

Tomorrow, they'd act like this never happened. They'd smile for fan pictures, and answer interview questions, and push tonight out of their minds. They'd hop on a plane and go to another Toronto hotel, and maybe they'd repeat tonight, or maybe they'd go back to their separate rooms and forget tonight ever happened. Then he'd fly to Florida (she assumed), and she'd fly to Montreal, and she didn't know when she'd see him again.

Maybe it would be over the holidays, or maybe it wouldn't be until the new year. Maybe it wouldn't be for months. She could feel the lump forming in her throat.

If you had asked her a few months ago, they'd be celebrating Christmas together, exchanging gifts under the tree. They'd have rung in the New Year in each other's arms, kissing and dancing and celebrating their accomplishments.

"I didn't think it would end like this," She admitted sadly, lifting her eyes to his. "This year, these last three years were magical. I didn't think it would end like this."

"It's not the end, Tess."

"I can't be both everything and nothing to you," She admitted. "This is the end."

"Just let me figure things out." He implored. "We've got so much going on next year, I just need time."

"Time was all I asked you for," She choked out. "And you couldn't wait."

"I know, and now I'm asking you for the same. Please, Tess."

"I can't make any promises Scott. I can't be your second choice again."

"You could never be that," He whispered, looking away to avoid her eyes. "You're always my first choice, and that's what scares me."

And with that, her lips met his, her own fear unable to be put into words. Despite the intensity of earlier, this was different. They made love slowly, tears mixing as they both lost themselves in each other. "I'm scared to lose you," She choked out against his lips, fingers sliding through his hair as he moved within her for what could've been the millionth time, or the last time.

"You'll never lose me, Tess. Never."

Only time would tell.


End file.
